Vampire and the Pervert
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: It just a fan story as if Tsukune and Issei (from Highschool DxD) working as a team to save the world. the story will be work on ween I get the Ideas for the next chapter but if you what a new chapter just say in a pm or a review.


Vampire and the Pervert

Chapter 1 the Vampire

Tsukune a Boy from yokai academy was standing next to a scarecrow waiting for Bus back to the Human World. As the bus stop and opened Tsukune then said to the Driver "I can't believe it being two years since I join yokai academy and now I get to go home." The Driver Looks at him shock as Tsukune walked to seat on the bus "So they broke you then Boy." Tsukune look out the window and said "Yes and no." As the girls Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa were running to get the bus as it started to drive off to the tunnel to the human world. Just at the last second Moka and Kurumu jumped on to the Back of the Bus.

In the Tunnel Kurumu fall of the bus and Moka Tried to help her but it was too late as the bus came out in the human world. It stops outside of Tsukune house as a boy from the neighbouring house walk past with a playboy mag. Tsukune look at the boy from in the bus as he said "That kid not changed one bit." Tsukune walk out the bus telling the bus driver to came and get him in 4 weeks. Moka outside the but walk round to the side as Tsukune walk out the bus. She runs up to Tsukune as the bus drive off back to the monster world. She gave him a hugged he falls in shock that Moka had come out of nowhere. Tsukune said "MOKA WAY YOU HER…" as Tsukune's mother and farther came to the door off the house to see the two teen on the road hugging with Moka on top. Tsukune's mother said with a smile "This girl here is are little boy's girlfriend Moka and she will be staying with use for the next 4 week." Tsukune's farther look in shock as he seen the girl get up of his son and said "Sorry for drooping in mister Aono." As he looks at his wife and said "so you were the one to get her to come here then honey or was it Tsukune's here." It was then that the mother said "Yes and this is so all those girl don't just show up like last time. Tsukune you do have a herm do you now boy." Tsukune then got up and said angrily "No they're the ones who are trying to make me love them. So can I just go to my room in please so I can call my friends from my old school and see how they are?"

Two hours later

Tsukune was meting up with the two master perverts at the ice plaza café. Just as he walk in the door Matsuda, and Motohama run in to the back of Tsukune. Tsukune "guys it good to see but I need to breathe so could you get off me Matsuda, Motohama." As the two Perverts got of him they heard a woman voice say "HI Tsukune how are you." As Tsukune is looks up at the woman he sine one of his fears Tsurara Shirayuki Mizore mother. I Tsukune then look in fear as she locks the door on the three teens. The two perverts said "who hell is she Tsukune." Tsukune the screamed in raged as he calmed down said "she is one of my friends Mother." As he got up Tsurara said "Mizore will be here Tsukune then you two can get down to making babies." Tsukune the look at her and said "sorry but I can't just fuck you daughter here can I. YOU NOW SOMETHING I HAVE HAD IT YOU TO HERE WITH THIS SHIT NOW LET ME GO OR I WILL MAKE YOU DO AS I SAY."

She looks at Tsukune and said "you do know that she loves you don't you." The two perverts were in shock as they seen Tsukune rage at the creepy woman. Tsukune then said with a tear in his eyes "I Know that and so does the other girls. I just can't pick one of them the now. No matter how much I care for them I can't just say it you." As he said that Mizore came in the back door and look at her mother as she said in a cool voice "Let them go mother it not you chooses to make it Tsukune's." As she opens the door Tsukune said to Mizore "I love you just I don't know what I want but if I don't choose you or the others will you be ok with it." Mizore said "It will be ok but me and the girls were talking about that. it may be a good Idea if we were to share you!" That that moment the two perverts look at Tsukune and said "the hell Tsukune you have harm." Tsukune then said "yes it looks like I have a harm now then." As outside they had seen the other boy from before with a girl with black hair. The Perverts said in shock "that Issei he is with a girl the fuck." As the two pervert ran in fare of the woman as they seen I.

Tsukune and Mizore sat in the seat as Tsurara said "there on the way so I will say this if you are having a harm with my little girl in it you must give her 5 kid or you will be in a shallow grave Tsukune." As Yukiri, Ruby, Moka and Kokoa came in Moka said "I was going to tell you but It seen you get anger with your mother for having me there today made me stop." but as she said this Kokoa bit Tsukune's neck with lust filled eyes. Ruby hugged him while Yukiri said "We are going to have a gangbang yeah." Tsukune then said "NO Yukiri and where's kurumu." They all said "We have no Idea." Tsukune then said as he walks out the door "Ok lest go and find her she is my succubus".

With Kurumu at the park where she seen a boy getting killed by a girl with black wings. Then the girl said "it funny I liked you but then I loved you and like a black widow I will kill the one I love the most Issei." As she diapered as a girl with red heir teleport said some wired shit to the boy. She teleport the boy some were. Kurumu then said "the fuck just happened here." Just then she seen Tsukune and the girl walking in to the pack as Moka said "There is blood here." Then they seen Kurumu run on to Tsukune and put his face in her barest as she start to cry. They all said "Kurumu tell us what is rouge." It was then the girl with the red heir shod up a gern to say "are you all from yokei academy so can I ask for your help with the falling angels in this town then Moka Akashiya." Moka then said "how do you know my name…" She and Tsukune said "Rias Gremory" all the girls look at Him and said "you know her Tsukune." Moka then said "If we can help then I think my other side will be batter talk to the Tsukune let her out and then we will talk Gremory." Tsukune takes off the cross on Moka's neck as Rias teleported them to her club houses.

Ok the next chapter will be from Issei Day before he became a demon.


End file.
